


call me what you want (when you want, if you want)

by sketti



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Eddie Kaspbrak, Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Richie Tozier Has a Big Dick, Top Richie Tozier, his dick is big in canon and in this fic, i love that that's a tag, mostly it's eddie taking richie's big dick, sort of? a little bit of dirty talk anyway, this fic is part of my smau but you can read it without having read the au, this is unbeta'd and i refuse to read my own porn so sorry for typos/grammatical errors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:20:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25671199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sketti/pseuds/sketti
Summary: If it's going to be their last night together, Eddie is going to make sure they have a night to remember.***This fic takes place between updates 169 and 170 of the social media AU 'Jupiter Palms' on Twitter, but it's mostly just porn so you don't need to have read the AU to understand what's going on.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 8
Kudos: 101





	call me what you want (when you want, if you want)

**Author's Note:**

> this one-shot is part of my social media au on twitter, which is based on the movie 'palm springs'. there are a few references to the plot of the au within the fic, but you don't need to have read it to understand what's going on because this is pretty much just porn.

The almost unbearable heat of the day has died down with the setting of the sun, but it’s still humid enough to make Eddie’s shirt stick to the skin on his back as he peels it off. He raises his arms above his head, freeing himself from the fabric before tossing it on the floor beside him. He usually makes sure his clothes are neatly folded or hung up in his closet when getting changed, but he figures that doing that in the current situation would probably be a bit of a turn off for Richie.

Then again, everything seems to be a turn _on_ for Richie at the moment.

The man in question is currently leaning back against the bedsheets (thankfully _not_ satin, as Eddie had feared they might be) on the four-poster bed, his gaze burning into Eddie’s skin as he undresses.

“Nice,” Richie quips once Eddie’s shirt is on the floor. His own gaudy shirt has already been removed, along with those stupid swim trunks he always wears, and now all that remains are his patterned boxers.

“Shut up,” Eddie snaps back, but there’s no bite to his words “You’re one to talk, trying to get a rise out of me when you wear boxers _under_ your swim shorts.”

“Doesn’t everybody?” Richie asks.

Eddie just rolls his eyes at that, wriggling his way out of his cargo shorts before joining Richie on the bed. He feels a little self-conscious — it’s been a while since he was this exposed around anyone else.

“Everything okay?” Richie asks, clearly picking up on the shorter man’s body language.

“Yeah… it’s just…” Eddie begins. He doesn’t want to lie to Richie, especially not in this situation. “It’s been a while.”

“That’s okay, we can take it as slow as you need to.”

But Eddie doesn’t want to take things _slow_ . There’s alcohol coursing through his veins from their day of drinking — he’s not _shitfaced, can’t remember his own name_ drunk but he’s definitely _warm and fuzzy_ tipsy. It’s just enough to give him the confidence he needs.

He shakes his head, grabbing Richie’s face between his hands and kissing him roughly. The other man lets out a chuckle, a mixture of surprise and amusement, before responding enthusiastically. Richie’s hands move to Eddie’s hip, holding on with a bruisingly tight grip. Not that it matters — it’s not like he’s actually capable of bruising Eddie’s skin. Everything resets in the morning.

Before long Richie is pulling away so he can tug his boxers down. It’s a little awkward, with Eddie pressed so close against him, but he manages to maneuver himself out of them and throw them onto the ever-growing pile of clothes by the side of the bed.

And then Eddie just… stops.

“What the fuck?” he exclaims. Before Richie can get a word in edgeways — before he can even ask what he’s done wrong — Eddie is speaking again:

“Dude, your dick is fucking _huge._ ”

“All the better to fuck you with, my dear,” Richie quips, which elicits a groan from Eddie and earns him a playful smack on his bare forearm.

“Shut up, or you’re not getting laid.”

“Says the guy who just referred to me as ‘dude’ when we’re about to have sex,” Richie teases. And then, because he’s feeling daring, he leans in so his lips brush against Eddie’s ear as he whispers hotly. “Don’t you want my big dick inside you?”

It’s like a switch is flipped inside him at Richie’s words, and Eddie groans involuntarily. He very much _does_ want Richie’s dick inside him, and they both know it.

They’re back to making out again, Eddie’s hands tangling in Richie’s curls as he rocks his hips down against the other man’s. Richie’s got one hand on Eddie’s hip and the other hand on one of his nipples, tweaking it occasionally and delighting in the whimpers it elicits from the shorter man’s mouth.

“You’re so fucking hot,” Richie whispers against the other man’s lips, his voice pitched slightly lower than usual. Eddie’s lips are red and swollen from their make-out session, his cheeks flushed and eyes glassy. He looks absolutely fucking wrecked, and they’ve barely gotten started. Eddie doesn’t respond, too concerned with grinding his crotch into Richie’s. The feeling of his cock sliding against him, despite the layer of fabric in the way, is almost enough to make his toes curl.

“You want more, baby?” Richie asks, noticing the slight frustration registering on Eddie’s features. He knows this friction isn’t enough — he feels it too. But he’s not going to give Eddie what he wants that easily.

“Take your pants off.”

Eddie pulls back so he can do as instructed. He doesn’t think he’s ever gotten undressed so quickly in his life.

“Good boy.”

Eddie groans again. He’s not sure he’s going to survive tonight.

***

They’ve switched positions — Eddie is now on his back with his head against the headboard, legs spread wide. Richie had started off between them but had quickly moved to lay by his side. The angle is a little awkward, but at least this way they can keep sporadically making out as Richie fingers Eddie open. 

The lube, which Richie had found in the nightstand beside the bed (Eddie hadn’t questioned how he knew there’d be lube in there, because he wasn’t sure he’d like the answer), is a little cool when it first makes contact with his skin, but it soon warms up. 

He’s already got two fingers inside him, working him open as they make out. It’s messy; even messier than the time they drunkenly made out in the bathroom at Bev and Ben’s wedding. Richie nips at Eddie’s lower lip as he pulls his fingers almost all the way out of his hole and Eddie whimpers into his mouth, frustrated by the sudden emptiness. 

“Don’t be a brat,” Richie chides, a third finger circling his rim. Eddie tries rocking back against Richie’s hand, desperate to get his fingers back inside him, but Richie isn’t budging. 

“Greedy,” he smirks. 

“Shut up, you’re such—“ 

Eddie is cut off by the feeling of three of Richie’s thick fingers pushing past the tight ring of muscle, shocked by just how full he feels. 

If he already feels this full from just his fingers, how the fuck is he going to be able to take his cock?

“Ah— gentle,” Eddie whines when Richie’s fingers are knuckles-deep inside him. 

Richie obeys, slowing his movements down until Eddie gets used to the stretch. After a few seconds Eddie nods, giving him the go ahead to start moving. Richie works him open, occasionally curling his fingers and enjoying the high-pitched moan his actions tear from the other man’s throat.

“You’re… you’re really fucking good at this,” Eddie pants.

“I just know what you like,” Richie says, one corner of his mouth curling up into a smirk. “You’re not difficult to figure out, Eds.”

They stay like that for a while, until Eddie shifts slightly to lift a leg up. He feels full, but he knows it’s nowhere near _Richie’s big dick_ full, and that thought alone is enough to make him clench around the other man’s fingers.

“You like that?” Richie asks when he feels Eddie tighten around him. “I think I know something you’d like more.”

He thrusts his fingers in and out of him lazily, until—

“ _Fuck!”_ Eddie all but yells when one of Richie’s finger’s brushes up against his prostate. “Holy fucking _shit_ , Richie.”

Richie laughs but doesn’t say anything, sliding his fingers almost all the way out before pushing them back in and pressing against his prostate. Eddie arches his back so hard it lifts off the mattress.

“Jesus christ,” Eddie keens, biting down on his lip. “Fuck, fuck, _fuck._ ”

“Thought you’d like that,” Richie drawls. “Does it feel good?”

“So, so good…” Eddie babbles, feeling a little hazy. All he can focus on is Richie’s fingers inside him, and the sound of Richie’s voice, and _Richie Richie Richie_.

“I could make you come just like this—”

“Yes. Please, please, please,” Eddie cuts him off.

“—But I think I’d rather make you wait. Want you to come while you’re riding on my dick.”

Eddie’s groan is one of arousal and frustration, and he rocks his hips back against Richie’s fingers in an attempt to satisfy the growing ache inside him. 

“Think you can take me now, baby?” Richie teases.

“Yeah,” Eddie says breathlessly, although he’s not _entirely_ sure that’s true. He’s up for the challenge, though.

“How’d you wanna do this, Eds? I can fuck you from here, or I can sit against the headboard and you can sit in my lap…”

“I don’t care,” Eddie says quickly. “Anything. Any way. I don’t care.”

Richie bites back a laugh at how eager the shorter man is, before he slowly pulls his fingers out of his hole. Eddie whimpers at the sudden loss, looking at Richie through big brown eyes.

“Don’t give me that look,” Richie chuckles. “Don’t worry baby, you’re gonna get fucked.”

He moves to sit back against the headboard, wrapping a hand around his cock and pumping it lazily. Eddie sits up almost immediately, eyes transfixed on Richie’s hand. He barely manages to stop himself from licking his lips, deciding that would be a little _too_ desperate.

“See something you like?” Richie asks cockily, and Eddie _knows_ Richie is messing around but yes, he very much _does_ see something he likes. It’s fucking hot. “Come here.”

Eddie does as he’s told, moving to sit in Richie’s lap as the other man squirts a generous amount of lube into his hand and resumes stroking his cock. He continues this for a few moments, revelling in Eddie’s mounting frustration.

“If you don’t fuck me right now, I’m just gonna get myself off,” Eddie snaps. It’s an empty threat, of course, but it’s enough to make Richie quirk an eyebrow.

“Don’t be a brat, Eddie baby,” he chides, before extending his finger and making a _come here_ gesture at the shorter man. 

Eddie does exactly that, hands on Richie’s shoulders as he lifts himself off the other man’s lap. Richie grips his cock and lines it up against Eddie’s rim, the pressure causing both of them to gasp.

“Fuck…” Eddie says. 

Richie says nothing, just staring down at his crotch as he presses the head of his cock into Eddie’s tight hole. It’s already overwhelming, Richie’s breath hitching in his throat as his cock breeches his rim, tighter than he could have anticipated.

“ _Shit,_ ” Eddie groans, fighting the urge to close his eyes. The transfixed look on Richie’s face only serves to amplify his arousal.

“You okay?”

“Mm,” Eddie nods, his fingers gripping Richie’s shoulders tightly. Richie’s cock feels even bigger than it looks, thick and hard and _hot_ inside him. The tight heat coiled in his stomach makes him desperate to sink down on his cock, desperate to feel it filling him up properly. His legs are trembling with the effort of keeping himself from doing just that 

“More,” the shorter man demands.

Richie eases into him almost painfully slowly, inch by inch, and Eddie feels like he’s being split open. He can barely even speak, eyes now squeezed shut as he whines and moans as he slowly brings his hips down to meet Richie’s movements. 

“Fuck, fuck…” he babbles. He’s moving so slow that he’s barely moving at all, but even that feels too much. He’s clenching around Richie’s cock and the pressure is almost overwhelming and he honest to fucking god feels like he might just pass out there and then. 

“You okay?” Richie asks, stilling his hips. Eddie opens his eyes and sees genuine concern on Richie’s features. It’s almost too tender for a moment like this. 

“Yeah, yeah, I’m okay,” he says hurriedly. It aches, and he’s eager to get more of Richie’s cock inside him. “It’s just a lot. I’m okay.”

This is the confirmation Richie needs to continue his movements, slowly rocking his hips up as he works more of his cock into Eddie’s tight hole. Tears prick the corner of Eddie’s eyes — the feeling is so _overwhelming_ ; he doesn’t know if he’ll ever be satisfied by anyone else ever again.

“You don’t have to take it all if you can’t,” Richie says when he notices the look on his face. Eddie wonders how many times he’s said that before and feels a pang of jealousy at the thought. He’s never been particularly possessive when it comes to romantic relationships, but with Richie it seems to be different. 

...Not that they’re having a romantic relationship. It’s just sex. In a few days Eddie will be out of the time loop, and he may or may not see Richie ever again. 

“I can take it,” comes Eddie’s determined response, although the almost burning sensation in his ass is at a juxtaposition with his words. “Give me a second?”

Richie nods dutifully, stilling his hips once more before Eddie gives him the go ahead to continue. 

Eddie is completely fucking wrecked, and Richie hasn’t even filled him up fully yet. All he can do is loll his head back and make short, sharp gasping sounds as he rocks his hips down, inching Richie’s cock into his tight hole so slowly it’s driving him _wild_. Richie doesn’t mind doing all the work, holding onto Eddie’s hips and rocking up against him. He loves seeing him fall apart. 

After what feels like an age, Richie finally bottoms out and Eddie lets out a long, shuddering breath. 

He makes a garbled noise that sounds vaguely like, “ _Give me a minute,_ ” and Richie seems to understand as he stops moving his hips. It’s hard (no fucking pun intended) to think of anything other than the way Richie’s cock feels inside him, hot and heavy and teetering on the narrow edge between pleasure and pain. He exhales through his nose, swallowing thickly. 

“Okay. I’m ready.”

Richie begins slowly rocking his hips, careful not to pull too far out whilst Eddie gets used to the sensation. Eddie has stopped moving entirely, too caught up in the feeling of Richie’s cock inside him, and Richie wants nothing more than to grip onto his hips and fuck into him, but he _won’t_. He wants this to be good for both of them — this isn’t just about chasing his own pleasure. He can show some goddamn self-control. 

“That okay?” he asks, and Eddie nods. 

“Really…” he pauses to gasp. “Really good. You can… you can pull out a little more.”

Richie wonders if Eddie’s actually ready for that or if he’s just trying to prove a point, but before he has time to contemplate Eddie’s lifting his own hips up and sinking back down onto Richie’s cock rhythmically. It’s only an inch or so, and Eddie’s practically trembling all over from the effort, but it’s enough to drive Richie wild. 

“So fucking hot, baby. Love it when you fuck yourself on my cock. You look so fucking good.”

Even Richie himself is surprised by his words — he’s never usually _this_ vocal in bed. If the way Eddie’s hole is clenching around his cock is any indication, the shorter man likes it too. 

“Oh, you like that?” he teases, unable to resist. “You like being stuffed full of my cock?”

Eddie just nods, unable to form words. When he opens his mouth, the only thing that comes out is a low whine. He feels completely and utterly filthy, stretched out on Richie’s cock while the other man talks dirty to him. He never thought sex could be anything like this, and now he’s not sure he’ll be able to enjoy it any other way. 

Eddie tilts his hips at a different angle when Richie thrusts in again, his cock pressing up against his prostate. This time, forming words comes easier to him. 

“Fucking hell!” he exclaims, clenching around Richie’s cock which only seems to spur the other man on. Once again, he brushes up against his prostate when he thrusts his cock back into him. 

“Right there,” Eddie whines through gritted teeth, fingers digging into Richie’s skin so hard that the skin underneath his nails is starting to turn white. If it stings, Richie doesn’t say anything. Maybe he likes it. 

“Yeah?” the taller man asks. “You want it like this, Eds? Fucking take it.” 

He punctuates the last three words with three quick thrusts, which earns another wail from Eddie. 

The grip around Richie’s cock isn’t quite as vice-like now, probably from a combination of his fingers and his cock, and Richie takes that as a sign to pick up the speed of his thrusts. 

“You can take it, baby,” Richie babbles as he thrusts up into Eddie. The shorter man is only able to make stuttering noises as he pounds into him relentlessly, the sounds of his desperate gasps and the slapping of skin filling the room.

Eddie, determined not to just sit there and take it, rocks his hips down against Richie’s cock as best he can but he’s no match for the pace of Richie’s thrusts. He can tell the other man is getting close from the irregularity of his movements; the way his hips begin to stutter as he fucks up into him. 

“Close, baby…” Richie manages through gritted teeth, but Eddie is too far gone to respond. “Wanna come inside you. Wanna fill you up.”

That’s enough to make Eddie tighten around him again, his own hard cock leaking against his stomach. 

“Touch me…” Eddie begs, bouncing on Richie’s cock like he was made to do just that. Richie’s mind is hazy with lust, but he wants to make sure Eddie comes before he does, so he wraps a big hand around his cock and begins stroking him in time with his thrusts. 

“So good… Richie, you make me feel so fucking good…” Eddie babbles. “Gonna come so hard…”

“Come for me,” Richie says, and there’s something almost commanding in his tone. Intentional or not, it drives Eddie wild and in a matter of moments he’s coming hard in ropes that splatter against his chest and drip from his cock down onto Richie’s hand. 

He shudders involuntarily through the aftershocks of his orgasm, low moans coming from his open mouth as he looks up at the ceiling through half-lidded eyes. He doesn’t think he’s ever come so hard in his entire _life._

He’s brought back to reality by the feeling of Richie’s still rock-hard cock thrusting inside him, chasing his own release. He’s too exhausted to get hard again, but he rolls his hips down in time with Richie’s thrusts and before long the taller man is gripping Eddie’s hips as he comes. It’s hot and wet and absolutely filthy, filling him up. He’s pretty sure he’s so full that he can feel it in his stomach. 

Richie’s thrusts begin to slow as he tires, his cock starting to soften inside him. Eddie slumps forward so his head is resting on Richie’s shoulder, the feeling of the other man’s clammy chest against his own. 

“Holy fucking _shit_ ,” he says when he’s finally able to form words again, for probably the hundredth time that night.

“Yeah,” comes Richie’s response, not quite capable of stringing together full sentences yet. 

They stay like that for a few minutes, Richie’s cock plugging him full of warm come, before he pulls out. He can feel it beginning to drip out of his hole, which draws another whine from his throat. 

“You’re fucking incredible,” Richie says once he remembers how to. He sounds as exhausted as Eddie feels. 

“Your cock is incredible,” is Eddie’s almost immediate response, deadly serious to the point where Richie can’t help but to chuckle. 

“You really are something special, Eds,” Richie says. He lifts the shorter man out of his lap, and the two lay down beside each other. Eddie isn’t _thrilled_ at the idea of laying here as Richie’s come drips out of his ass, but he’s also far too exhausted to move. 

“You’re one to talk,” Eddie says fondly, reaching out to brush a strand of hair from Richie’s sweat-soaked forehead. 

Richie doesn’t say anything in response, instead leaning in to press a chaste kiss to Eddie’s lips. It seems a little silly for them to be acting so bashful after what they’ve just done. Richie’s eyelids are growing heavy, and Eddie can tell from the rapid blinking and drowsy look on his face. 

“Go to sleep,” Eddie says softly. 

“Don’t wanna.”

“Why not?”

“Because I hate not waking up beside you.”

Eddie isn’t sure what to say to that, but he doesn’t need to fret because Richie is asleep moments later. He smiles softly to himself, edging closer so that their noses are pressed up against each other. 

For the first time in a while, he’s going to fall asleep without dreading waking up in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> uhhh thanks for reading my shameless smut. i haven't published any fic in a REALLY long time so this has been a wild ride for me. also sorry for any typos/grammatical errors - this fic is unbeta'd and i cannot ever re-read my own smut.
> 
> if you want to check out the smau this fic is part of, you can find it at @jupiterpalms_au on twitter.
> 
> thanks for reading!!!


End file.
